


Servitude

by argyleasterisks



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyleasterisks/pseuds/argyleasterisks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For failing to protect his master from harm, Kojuro is prepared to pay the ultimate price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in a much more abbreviated fashion, it has been updated for readability but is still at an odd perspective, which accounts for some of how stilted it is.

"For my failures, Masamune-sama, for being so careless with your life in the balance, I must-"  
  
His lord sneers, but all Kojuro can focus on is the stiffness in the way he moves, the brief glimpses of bandages beneath Masamune's loose yukata. All Kojuro's fault. It is only right that he pay the price of failing his lord in such a fashion.  
  
"Ch. Fine. I'll be your second."  
  
Kojuro simply bows head in acceptance, watches his fingers move just so, opening his kimono, exposing his tender belly before he unsheathes his wakizashi. He hears the swish and feels the fleeting brush of air currents as his lord's blade is unsheathed. Kojuro does not close eyes- he isn't a coward- but he does not look up, either. His hands are steady, will is iron as he raises his blade to strike. There is no hesitation, he moves-  
  
But the blow to his stomach is not that of a blade. His wakizashi flies from his hands as he reels backwards from the force of the kick. There is only shock, and the desperate need to regain his breath. He slides, back hitting the wall with yet more force. He tries, tries to collect himself, to bring himself to words-  
  
"You are a fool, Kojuro!"  
  
There is, quite suddenly, a hand at his neck, Masamune kneeling, looming over him. There is nowhere for him to hide, pinned against the wall, his master forcing his chin up, leaving him nowhere to look but into a narrowed, accusing eye.  
  
"Masa... mune... sama."  
  
It is all he can do to gasp his master's name, and this is met only with biting, cold anger.  
  
"How do you intend to guard my back in death, Kojuro? Exactly what kind of coward are you?! Is this the behavior of the right eye of the dragon?"  
  
The hand moves to his neck, grip tightening just so, and Kojuro can only stare, stare into Masamune's eye and let guilt wash over him, inexorable. He understands. There would be no way for him to atone for his failure in the afterlife, only the knowledge of his sins, of depriving the dragon of his right eye. Of leaving his lord's back unguarded.  
  
Gradually, his master's sneer fades, slowly morphing into his usual bloodthirsty grin. No more accusations, not when he knows Kojuro's lesson has been driven home.  
  
"You see? Good."  
  
Masamune's grip on Kojuro's neck is no longer choking, merely firm. He feels no unease- not yet, though it would seem his lord has no intention of moving away from him. They stare at each other, for a time, until Masamune's grin begins to slip, until Kojuro can stand it no more.  
  
"Masamune-sa- ?"  
  
"Kojuro. You are not to attempt to leave the service of the Date clan again, all right? You are my right eye. I do not- Don't try to go party without me."  
  
Kojuro is caught yet again by Masamune's reptilian glare, the hard set of his mouth. He senses that there is something... more, behind all of this. There is a clatter, and a quick glance down reveals that Masamune has simply dropped his sword, as if from fingers gone numb. Kojuro's eyes flick back up, meeting that one, piercing eye.  
  
"I will not fail you again, Masamune-sama."  
  
A thousand promises go unspoken with those simple words, and his lord gives a quick jerk of a nod. The steady pressure at Kojuro's neck finally ceases, but Masamune pauses midmotion, before his fingers come up, settling gently just beneath Kojuro's chin. There is so much fire, flashing, in his master's eye. There are volumes, so many words, that pass between them.  
  
"No, you will not, Kojuro."  
  
And then there is the kiss, hard, bruising. Kojuro feels it, feels the rush of heat to his face as he returns the vicious kiss.  
  
Between him and his lord, all things are made clear. He feels tense, but finally without tension. Masamune's fingers twist into the hair at the nape of his neck, guiding him, just so.  
  
He will never fail his lord again. He is happy to serve.


End file.
